julidizor2016s_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
No Trick-or-Treating! (Babs Bunny version)
It was Halloween night, and everyone at the Sanchez household was all dressed up for the occasion. Kairi was dressed up like a jungle girl. Young Kaa was dressed up like a pharaoh. Baba Looey was dressed up like a triceratops. Po the Panda, Kairi's uncle, was dressed up like Dracula. Jasmine was dressed up like a fairy. Miguel was dressed up like a waiter. Young Kovu was dressed up like Master Shifu from Kung Fu Panda, and Babs Bunny was dressed up like a zombie whose body parts could be served at horrifying restaurants. "Oh, you guys look great!" Miguel exclaimed. "So you're a waiter?" Jasmine asked. "Yes, I am," Miguel said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing Babs inside the table. Her head was on a plate. "Boo!" Babs said. It made Kairi, Kaa, and Baba Looey laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, Babs Bunny face!" Jasmine exclaimed. She ran up to Babs, grabbed her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know what, honey, it's a little chilly out. Would you run upstairs and grab your sweater?" Babs did as she was told. "That's my girl!" Miguel said. "Wow, Jasmine," Po said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, Po," Jasmine smiled sweetly. "You do, too. And you too, Miguel." "Really? It's my wedding tux. It still fits." Miguel said. "Like a paint job." Po said. Then he noticed Kairi dressed up like a jungle girl, Kaa dressed up as a pharaoh, and Baba Looey dressed up as a triceratops. "Hey, Baba Looey, mi sobrino!" he said. He picked up the donkey and gave him a hug. "This is your sixth Halloween!" Then he looked down at Kairi and Kaa and asked them, "What is he?" "Isn't he a cutie?" Kairi said, "He's a threehorn." "A threehorn?!" Po asked, not believing his niece. "I mean a yellow triceratops." Kaa said. Po faced Baba Looey again. "Oh, good! That's better!" he said. He and Ventus hugged each other. As soon as Babs grabbed her orange-and-vermilion-striped sweater, she stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. Miguel glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Babs!" Babs glared back at him. "Don't even think about it!" she said in a mocking tone. "Baby!" Kovu said. "Kovu, that's not a nice thing to say to Babs." Jasmine said. Miguel didn't believe her. "You don't think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the head of the household here! I am the boss!" "I'm the boss!" Babs mocked him. "You're nothing but a baby!" Kovu said. "Kovu, stop calling your sister names!" Jasmine scolded lightly. Kairi, Kaa, Baba Looey, and Po just gasped at Babs' insolence, and Miguel was losing patience. "You are really getting on my nerves, young lady!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" Babs was being willful. "Make me!" "You're such a baby!" Kovu said. "That's enough now, Kovu." Jasmine told him. Babs jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT!" Miguel yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU! NO TRICK-OR-TREATING!" Kairi, Kaa, Baba Looey, Jasmine, and Po gasped in shock. Babs glared angrily at Miguel and yelled, "YOU'RE AS EVIL AS MONTANA MAX!" She then stomped off to her room. "So just Kaa, Baba Looey, and I are going?" Kairi asked. "Yes, dear." Jasmine said. Kairi became so happy. She said, "YAY!" She, Kaa, and Baba Looey then ran to their own rooms. "Miguel, what was that all about?" Jasmine asked. Miguel shook his head guiltily. "I don't know," he said. "I was so mad it just came out. But you two saw her. She's totally out of control!" "But it's Halloween," Po said. "It's trick-or-treating!" Unfortunately, he didn't realize the doorbell rang. "Po, I've begged, I've pleaded, I've given her spankings, I've given her time-outs, I've washed her mouth out with soap! None of them worked! I had to do something." Miguel said. "But you don't take away a religious holiday!" Po said, "Think of Ventus, Kairi, Kaa, Baba Looey, Vixey, and the Lost Woodland Animals." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Being Punished Category:Halloween Category:Go To Your Room